


GTWD

by Paul260702



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Conflict, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: Ive tried to create a walking dead fanfic in the past didn't do so well, hopefully this will be the one!





	GTWD

**Author's Note:**

> Still not finished

Alan was lost, he'd been lost for a while now but from the look of the dry stone walls he was getting further north, Alan had fled from Harrogate after the dead had started walking the streets, he had watched in terror as neighbors, friends and strangers were ripped apart by the living dead, he himself only managed to escape by the skin of his teeth, now we was a one man nomadic tribe traveling away from the chaotic hellhole he once called home.

As Alan looked at his surroundings for any sign of movement from the living or the dead, he spotted a walker pushing itself against one of the dry stone walls to try to get to Alan, suddenly understood the inherent value of a lot of walled fields, taking a turn off of a dirt road we was walking along he reached a tarmacked road worried about hostile survivors traveling by road Alan jumped over a wall and into an empty field and began walking beside the road to where ever it might take him, it wasn't long until he came across what seemed like a village.

The only problem being the fact that all of the houses looked like they'd just came out of the other end of a tornado, deciding to move on Alan just kept walking down the road when a walker seemed to appear from nowhere, leaping at him. Luckily Alan was fully aware of everything going on and managed to jump out of the way of the walker, Alan attempted to pull his knife but by the time he drew it the walker was almost on top of him and trying to move away from it Alan accidentally tripped over the edge of the pavement.

Falling over backwards Alan yelled, only just managing to get away he realized his terrified yell drew the attention of the dead. Getting up he turned and ran down the road quickly coming across more buildings that seemed less abandoned however Alan had no time to check them out.

Continuously running Alan passed a bridge and started running up a high street, looking behind him he sees the walkers crossing the bridge, then a young man bursts out of a store and yells at Alan to get inside, seeing an opportunity for safety and not properly thinking. Alan turns and leaps into the store with the man who quickly slams the door shut behind him. Then the man yells at Alan to get out through the back before running himself, following the man Alan hears the door to the store fly open followed by the angry groans of the walkers on their heels, fleeing through the back door into what seemed like a driveway the man and Alan ran around the corner and away from the walkers.


End file.
